Love isn't just a game for Two
by Gussie
Summary: Sequeal to Hanging Around. 2 years after Sora went on tour with the black roses and Riku's band is doing the best it ever has. They're living the dream life. Is their relationship just as good? Yaoi! RikuxSora. Discontinued until further notice!
1. Sora: Life is great!

**Love isn't just a game for Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the songs I use in the chapters. Unless I say otherwise!

**Chapter 1- Sora: Life is great!!**

**.Sora's POV.**

Life is great!! Riku and I have been dating for 2 and a half years now. Riku and his band are making major record deals and earning sooo much money on their music. They're constantly asked for autographs, even I'm asked for autographs! Unlike the others though, I'm only asked because I'm Riku's boyfriend and he adores me. The only thing is that I see less and less of Riku every day. I really don't know what he's doing all the time and I'm getting lonely staying in our house alone all the time. So naturally I explore!

I explored all of Twilight town. Mostly everyone here is friendly. The ice cream lady is the nicest by far. She gives me free ice cream. But of course with the life of luxury comes, paparazzi. They are constantly taking pictures of me when I'm out doing errands or even on a date with Riku. But for now I'm at home waiting for the love of my life to return home and pay attention to me. Of course he probably won't be home until late. And of course I wait up for him. I'm just that kind of person.

"Sora?" I hear a voice echo from the front hall of our huge mansion.

"In the living room!" I call out. I know it's not Riku. It's probably someone looking for Riku.

"Hey Sora, how's it going?" I turned my head to see Leon and Cloud.

"Leon! Cloud! I've missed you guys so much!" I said jumping up to hug them.

"Riku gave us a call, he said he wanted us to come and stay with you." I raised an eyebrow, "He's worried about you Sora. He says you haven't been acting like yourself lately." Cloud said.

"Oh yeah, like he should know!" I retorted angrily

"Is something wrong Sora?" Leon asked.

"Yes! Riku should know I'm acting funny, but he's never around to notice! He's never home anymore! I want him to come home early one night and pay attention to me! Like when we first started dating." I said as anger induced words filled my mouth.

"Sora, Riku and his band just got a huge break and you're being selfish. Why don't you actually pay attention when Riku gets home tonight. See how he acts." Leon said making me sound like a selfish idiot.

"I know, it's just that I miss him…" I answered. I sat back down on the couch. Then my cell rang. The song that blasted through was one I knew all too well from the bands new album.

_Don't turn your back on me now  
You can't d—_

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey babe. What are you up to?" _Riku's voice rang through the speaker.

"Nothing much. Leon and Cloud are here." I answered back.

"_Oh good! Hey listen, I'm gonna be home late again so don't wait up."_

"Alright. You know that doesn't actually stop me from waiting up for you?" I replied.

"_So, don't do that to yourself. Go to bed get some sleep. I don't want you getting sick or something." _Riku said with a sigh.

"I'll try not to stay up to late, although I do think it's best that someone greets you when you come in the door." I said babbling some.

"Then why don't you greet me babe?" Riku said. My body snapped around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Riku!" I said smiling. I ran up to him and captured his lips with mine for a searing kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too." Riku said chuckling slightly.

"Why are you home so early?" I asked.

"The band decided to take some time off. So we could recuperate from all the work we've been doing lately." He said kissing me again.

"For how long?" I asked him.

"At least two weeks."

"Good…" I sighed. I kissed his lips softly again.

"The only thing is that I have a concert tonight. I was wondering if you'd come with me?" Riku asked.

"Sure, if it means I get you for two weeks afterward." I replied smiling. Riku, who is nineteen and at least a head taller than me, leaned down and rubbed our noses together. I unwrapped myself from him and took his hand.

"Where are we going So?" He asked. I lead him to the stairs.

"You have to pick out an outfit for me tonight!" I said giving him a wink.

"Alright." He replied smirking. Leon and Cloud stood in the living room and just shook their heads. I went into our bedroom. Behind me Riku closed and locked the doors. Then he looked back to me and smirked. "I've missed you, Princess." He said.

I giggled. "I've missed you to Riri." I leaned up on my tiptoes and he leaned down to kiss me. We moved towards the bed. Our kisses slowly became more and more heated. He moved down my neck, licking and kissing. Every once in a while he would nip my neck. I moaned quite loudly. "More…" I moaned as he licked my neck.

He unbuttoned my jeans and started working my shirt off. He quickly stopped so he could pull his shirt all the way off. He unzipped my pants and pushed them down along with my boxers. He toed off his own shoes and pulled off his socks. Then he quickly discarded all of his remaining clothing items. He pulled me closer again our hardening cocks rubbing against each other causing simultaneous moans. He laid me on the bed and got on top of me. I moaned as he gripped my dick. He smirked.

"What do you want Princess?" He asked. I was too caught up to be mad that he called me princess again.

"I want you… in me now…" I gasped out.

"If you say so princess." He said. He positioned himself at my entrance and then he pushed in. I gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He pulled out some and pushed back in.

"Deeper… Harder… Faster!" I moaned. He chuckled breathily and did as he was told. He pushed in deeper and harder and hit my sweet spot. I let out a loud moan and let the waves off pleasure crash onto me. I was close to climax and so was Riku. He picked up his pace and started hitting my prostate more. I finally let loose and felt myself tense up as I let my seed spill out of me and onto my stomach and chest. Riku pounded into my tensed up body a few more times and then he climaxed his seed overflowing out of me. He pulled out of me and kissed me. "I love you Sora." He said.

"I love you too, Riku." I replied, "But now I need a shower. You need to pick an outfit out for me. Make it a good one!" I called the last part from the bathroom.

"Okay!" He called back. I turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. I jumped in and washed up washing my hair and cleaning off my body. I got out and grabbed a towel. As I came out I saw the clothes he wanted me to wear on the bed.

"Riku?" I asked. I knew he was probably gone and the sadness started to sink in. My eyes welled up with tears and one leaked down my cheek.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku asked from the doorway. He had slipped into some clothes while I was in the shower. He came over to me and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"I thought you left without saying good bye." I answered.

"Sora, you've been acting strange lately. Are you okay? Is it something I did?" He asked, staring deeply into my ocean blue eyes.

"No, It's just I'm a little lonely in this big house when you're working. I hardly ever see you now. I was just afraid you didn't want to see me anymore or something." I replied.

"So, I would never leave you. You should come to our band practices or something if you want to see me."

"But then I'd be bothersome and I don't want to be that either!" I cried. More tears leaked from my blue eyes.

"No, babe, the band isn't actually practicing at practice. It's just an excuse to get some free time. Unless someone's coming to watch us, but even then I wouldn't mind."

I looked up to him with happy eyes. "Really? So I can see you more often." I said hopefully.

"Of course! I don't want you to be depressed." Riku said, "But, right now you need to get dressed. The outfit I picked out is gonna look so hot on you." He said leaning over and pinching my butt.

"Riku!" I squawked indignantly. Then I looked at the outfit. It was tight fitting leather pants with slits up the sides. The slits showed about an inch of skin and were kept together by aqua strings. Which meant I couldn't wear underwear with it. The top was about the same. It was a black top with aqua strings lacing it together, it was not leather. It showed two inches of skin. The outfit was completed by two belts criss-crossing each other. One had a chain hanging off of it. It had a belt kind of bracelet that had aqua outlines on the edges and silver for the buckle and belt holes. To complete the outfit there was black vans on the ground next to the bed,

"The whole band is wearing similar clothes. Then everyone will know you belong to me!" Riku said kissing the back of my neck to make me shiver.

"Riku…" I moaned. He smirked and came to stand at my side.

"Well, get dressed babe. I want to see how it looks!" I went to put it on. After I was done I showed Riku doing a little spin for him. "Wow, you look sooo hott." He said making me blush.

"Thanks Riri. Are we gonna go?" I asked.

"Of course princess. The rest of the band is down stairs. We're gonna leave together so then you can just go to your seat from back stage. 'Kay?" He asked me.

"Yup." Leon and Cloud had tickets and backstage passes and were gone already. The band was downstairs in the front hall.

"Ready to go guys?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Riku answered for us. So we all climbed into the limo they had bought for these occasions. We arrived in about ten to twenty minutes.

"Sora, I have to go to the clothes person, but I am gonna take you to the hair and makeup person. You would look extra hot with eyeliner and mascara." He said.

"Riku, I don't think that's necessary. I think I'm fine without it and you're gonna be late getting your clothes on." I tried to stop him.

"Nonsense. You are my number one right now and you would look super hot with eyeliner and mascara. So we are going to the hair and makeup lady!" He said and I sighed.

"Okay, but not too much makeup." I sighed as he pulled me behind him to the hair and makeup room. Upon arriving I saw the makeup artist and gasped.

"Kairi?!" I said in disbelief.

"That's me! Hey Riku." She responded.

"Hey Kairi, You know what needs to be done right?" He asked and I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Yep, The basics?" She said with a wink.

"Yeah, thanks." He said with a smile. Then he turned to my confused form and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "See ya babe." He said before he left.

"Bye Riri." I replied. Then I turned back to Kairi.

"Take a seat Sora." She said as she pulled up a seat besides her makeup. I did take a seat and waited for her to begin. "I'm going to be putting on a little foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. Is that good Sora?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yup." I replied. She applied the foundation and the eyeliner, followed by the mascara. In the end I looked super hott. Just as Riku said I would. "Thanks Kairi! You made me look awesome!" I said.

"You did that on your own I just did the makeup." She said. "Now scoot, I have to do the bands makeup once they come out of the clothes department."

"You do all of them?!" I asked incredulously.

"No. Rikku, Paine, Yuna, and Selphie help me." She said.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll see you later. Bye!" I said heading for the stadium. I snuck to my seat by Cloud and Leon. Our seats were right in front of the stairs that lead to the stage. The seats were still in the middle of the stage, and we also had front row seats.

"Hey Sora. I see Riku had them do your makeup." Cloud said.

"Yeah, he wouldn't let me go without doing it." I said. Cloud and Leon both smirked. A creepy thing for both to do.

"What's the matter with you two? You're acting strange." I asked, a little worried.

"Nothings wrong." Leon replied still smirking.

"Whatever." I said. We waited for about 5 more minutes before the announcer announced the entrance of the band. I got up and whistled, screamed, and clapped. Leon and Cloud did the same.

"We'd like to kick the night off with a new song of our's called Paper walls." Riku said into the microphone.

_Let's burn a hole so we can climb out  
Of these paper walls and this empty house  
Where the only thing that's real is  
Visions we have of ten years ago  
Of stars in the sky and us down below  
With streets and East Coast lines,  
We kept this scene alive_

_Here I am, still hold on to this dream we had  
Won't let go of it  
Hear me now, you will never be alone_

_Don't listen too close  
The words are like guns  
With bullets that fly and kill what you've won  
Some love to hate and some tell you lies_

_So let's make a toast and kiss them goodbye  
We'll kiss them all goodbye_

_Here I am, still hold on to this dream we had  
Won't let go of it  
Hear me now, you will never be alone  
Here I stand, won't turn back again  
Won't leave you, I know how hard it's been  
Hear me now, you will never be alone_

_Let's take what hurts and write it all down  
On these paper walls and this empty house  
And when our ink runs out,  
We'll burn into the ground_

**(Song is Paper Walls by Yellowcard.)**

I whistled at the end of the song. The band put everything down as Riku went to say something.

"I'd like for my boyfriend Sora to join me on the stage for a moment." Riku said into the mike once again. I was shocked. I slowly rose from my seat and went up the stairs and to the middle of the stage where Riku was. It was then that I saw all the cameras, video and digital, carried by the paparazzi and gossip TV shows. Even Leon had a camera with him. Riku unhooked the the mike. "Sora, you and I have been together for more than two years now and I'd like to ask you something." He got down on one knee. Pulled a blue velvet tiffany's box out of his pocket. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Oh my god…" I gasped as he opened the box to reveal a gold ring encrusted with one big diamond and two smaller ones to each side.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. I smiled and my eyes burned with tears of joy.

"Yes! I will marry you!" I said. Riku stood up and slid the ring onto my finger. Then he bent down and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss as the crowd applauded. The band started up the instrumental to one of their newer songs, Light up the sky. Then riku started into the song.

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky._

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
Their all coming down since I've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you._

Riku locked eyes with me and smiled. I smiled right back at him. Then I glanced down at the ring and smiled again. Riku had snaked his arm around my waist and was looking at me while he sang.

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you,  
I'll ignite for you._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken..._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Let me light up the sky._

**(Song is Light up the sky by Yellowcard)**

The song ended and Riku looked to me and then back to the band. They were all smiling at him. I was smiling right back at him when he returned his smiling face to mine for another kiss. The cameras went off left and right and it was funny how I didn't care. So long as Riku and I were together I could care less. After we kissed I went back to my seat by Leon and Cloud. Leon was smiling and Cloud was out of his chair bouncing up and down with his arms open as a signal for me to hug him.

"I'm sooo happy for you Sora!" He said. I beamed and looked at his face.

"This is why you were acting strange wasn't it?" I asked. He nodded and so did Leon. I just beamed and hugged Cloud again. I turned around and sat down and looked up at Riku and the band. I smiled at Riku and he smiled back. Life is great.

* * *

A/N: OMG!!! I loved this chapter. writing was a huge thrill I was all like 'OHMYGOD! That would be a great twist!' I had fun writing for my new story! Love isn't just a game for two!! This is a great start... Or that's what I thought. I want your opinions though! I want your opinions on how it was and if it was worth reading! I can't wait to see how many of my reviewers from last time come back to read this story! 


	2. Riku: Wedding Plans

**Love isn't just a game for Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the songs I use in the chapters. Unless I say otherwise!

**Chapter 2- Riku: Wedding Plans **

****

****

**.Riku's POV. **

****

As soon as the band got off the stage we were bombarded with people. Fans who wanted autographs, and paparazzi who wanted pictures. There were a few TV shows their to get interviews. We kept walking right on past. We finally got to the dressing room. Upon entering I saw the decorations.

"Guys… You didn't have to do this for me." I said.

"What? The décor? Why not? It's for you and Sora. Speaking of which, he should be coming in soon…" Axel said questioningly. Just then Sora burst through the door followed by Leon and Cloud. Sora ran towards me and lunged at me. I caught him easily. Then he started kissing me. The band whistled.

"I love you Riku!" He said kissing me again.

"I love you too, Sora." I said back between the kisses.

"Okay you two, break it up." Leon said still smiling. Sora pouted at his brother. I set him down, but kept one of my arms wound around his waist. "And… Bust out the alcohol!!" Leon said. Cloud sighed.

" Leon you know that the band isn't even old enough for that…" Cloud said.

"Well, let's go back to Sora and Riku's place and break out the beer!" He said again, but this time with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Sure Leon, we can go back to my place and have a beer. Only if you buy it." I said handing him a hundred dollar bill.

"Yes!!" He said grabbing Cloud's hand and running for their car.

"We can go back to our place." I said again.

"Riku?" Sora said giving me puppy eyes.

"Yeah babe?" I answered.

"Can Kairi and them come over?" He asked giving me that cute little puppy eyes.

"Of course they can." I said. I knew it would make him happier. He squealed and ran to find them to take them with us. Axel clapped me on the back.

"I'm happy for you man." He said.

"So am I." Roxas agreed. Axel and Roxas have been dating for awhile and I know Axel is gonna pop the question soon. How do I know you ask? He told me.

"Do you think he'll wear the dress?" Demyx asked. His face split in that wide cheerful grin that always seemed to be there since him and Zexion started dating.

"Yeah right!" I scoffed. "We should go get in the car. We don't want to be late for the beer." I said. The band followed me out and we met up with Sora. I looped an arm around his waist as we walked through the parted crowds to the limo. We waved to some people and signed a few autographs before we left. I sat next to Sora as he leaned his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair and he closed his eyes. Our fingers intertwined. When we got home Leon's car was already there. There was about 10 to 20 big gossip TV shows media vans parked outside of the gate to the house. We slowly went through the gates. Media teams swarmed around the cars. When we finally got into the gates they closed behind us. We got out of the car and Leon was unloading three 24-packs of beer.

" Leon, Why did you get so much beer?" Sora asked. Oblivious to the fact that we were having more than just a 3 or 4 people at the party.

"Because it wasn't my money." Leon replied, laughing.

"Sorry Riku, I told him not to get so much he just…" Cloud said trailing off.

"That's okay, I don't care if he got a lot of beer. You can keep the change too." I said.

We all went into the house where All of Sora's friends from Destiny Islands were waiting to surprise him.

"Surprise!!!" Everyone yelled as we entered the house. The only one surprised, of course, was Sora.

"Oh my god!" Thank you everyone! I'm sooo happy you did this for me!" He said nearly in tears.

"Don't thank us. Thank Riku for bringing us here!" Yuffie yelled. Sora turned to me with a shocked look on his face.

"Surprise." I said to him as he hugged me.

"Thank you Riku! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss me, and even then I had to lean down. Then he turned around and ran squealing over to his friends. Most of them were girls. Leon was already starting to get the beer out. I grabbed one and took it to Sora who was talking with Yuffie, Kairi, Selphie, Tifa, and a few other girls. I gave him the beer. "Here you go babe." I said kissing his temple and going back over to get a beer. All of the girls behind me squealed and hugged Sora, who was blushing. Then they started talking excitedly while Sora's blush grew a more pure crimson color. I picked up my own beer and went back to the band. They all sniggered at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We just got word to Sora said he might actually wear a dress." Demyx said. My eyes widened. I was in complete and total shock. Sora would look absolutely adorable in a dress. I opened my bar and took a rather large swig.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Kairi just came over to inform us." Zexion replied. At this I just about spit out the gulp of beer I had been about to swallow. His best friend in the world told them that. Then it just had to be true. Riku turned his head over his shoulder to look at his fiancé. Sora was still surrounded by his friends. They were conversing animatedly. Then Sora blushed wildly again. I turned back to the band.

"So, Riku, when are you guys going to start the plans?" Axel questioned. I thought about it.

"Probably after our hangovers go away tomorrow." I replied. I chugged the rest of my beer as Leon came over.

"Easy on the beer." He said patting me on the shoulder. I nodded and he looked at me, harsh, and unforgiving eyes scanned me over. "You better be nice to Sora when you're married. If you're not, I'll hurt you." He said, throwing an icy glare at me. His gray, ice like eyes tearing through me.

" Leon! Don't you think if him and Sora had been together for 2 years and Riku hasn't hurt Sora that he'd hurt him now?" Cloud said, calming the seething Leon. Then Sora walked over.

"Hey babe." I said as he came over to me. He laid his head on my chest.

"Rikie, you're so tall. I can't kiss you! You need to shrink." Sora said smiling.

"Sora? How many beers did you have?" I asked.

"I think one… and a half." He said.

"He had two." Kairi said. She was the only one still on her first beer. Then Sora tugged me down to his level and nibbled on my ear. I moaned. I grabbed him and started up the stairs.

"There are rooms for everyone. When you are ready to go to your room ask one of the staff to take you to your room. Thanks!" I said as I started up the stairs. The band laughed as well as Sora's group of friends. We got to our room and I picked Sora up. He wrapped his legs around my waist. I kissed him soundly on the lips. He moaned into the kiss opening his mouth wide. I slipped my tongue in. I wasn't planning on doing anything because he was drunk. So when I felt his erection on my stomach I laid him on the bed and slipped off his jeans. I leaned down to the head of his cock and took it into my mouth. He writhed beneath me.

"Riku! Ooohh… Aah!" He moaned. I grinned and started sucking harder. His face was twisted into one of pure ecstasy. I smirked and suck harder. I went all the way down to the base of his cock and scraped my teeth along the whole length. This made him cum. He shouted loudly as he released into my mouth and I drank up the white fluid greedily. He laid there in the aftershock of his orgasm. I crawled up to his mouth as he dosed off.

I kissed him, "Sleep tight babe." I whispered and covered him in a sheet. I then went back downstairs to the party. As I came down the stairs Axel came up to me.

"Your mom called. She's coming over from Destiny Islands to see you. She wants you to call her on her cell phone." He said.

"Okay…" I said, mentally slapping myself for not inviting her. I picked up a phone off the one of the bases. I punched in her cell number and waited for her to pick up.

_Riiinnng… _

_Riiinnng… _

_Rii-- "Hello? Riku?" _My mother answered.

"Hey Mom!" I said.

_"Why didn't you tell me you were going to ask him to marry you?" _She asked with a little anger in her voice.

"I forgot Mom! I was so busy trying to put it together I forgot! Sorry…" I answered back.

_"Well… I guess it doesn't matter considering my son will be getting married and all!" _She answered squealing happily. I pulled the phone away from my ear in an attempt to quiet the squealing.

"Alright Mom, see you soon. Bye." I replied.

_"Bye Riku!" _She said before clicking off her phone. I clicked the phone off and set it back down on the base. I walked over to the band, Leon, and Cloud.

"So you didn't get any." Leon asked. He was drunk and I could tell.

"No, 'cause I didn't want any while he was drunk. So I just laid him down to bed." I said. I didn't mention the blowjob. I only told them what they needed to know.

"Riku! Riku-dear!" My mother yelled coming in the door.

"Hi mom!" I said hugging her.

"Where's Sora?" She asked.

"He's in bed." I answered back.

"Oh! The little dear must be sooo tired!" She said.

"No, he's just drunk." I said.

"Well, when do you start the plans?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, after he's over his hangover." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna get a beer and join that group of young ladies." She said.

"Okay. I'm going up to bed. Good night." I said heading back up stairs to my angel. I opened the door and slowly crept in the room. I shed clothes as I went. I grab some extra boxers and crawled into bed. I put the boxers on him and unzipped his shirt pulling it off. I kissed his forehead and whispered a goodnight before getting under the sheet with him and wrapping my arms around his waist and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is the second chapter. Sorry it's not as long, but I start highschool tomorrow and I wanted to get this out so that I could work on the third at my wim. I liked this chapter too, but not as much as the last. I hope everyone likes it and I hope I get a lot of reviews! Thanks for reading! Please review and please no flames! Thanks again. 


	3. Sora & Riku:  I'm Sorry, What was that?

**Love isn't just a game for two**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs in this story unless I say otherwise

* * *

**Chapter 3- Sora & Riku: I'm sorry, what was that? **

**.Sora POV. **

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I looked to the side and Riku wasn't there. I sat up quickly to go look for him and instantly a wave of nausea and pain overcame me. I quickly laid back down putting the back of my hand to my forehead. Then Riku came in.

"Babe? Are you up?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I groaned out. Riku came over to the bead and laid down on it. He wrapped his arm around my middle.

"Good morning…" He whispered kissing up the side of my neck. I leaned into the touch. After a little while there was a knock on the door.

"Riku, there's someone here to see you." Axel said. He looked kind of confused, an odd expression for him to where. Then the door opened and a blonde haired girl in a white shirt and jeans walked in.

"Namine!" Riku exclaimed. He shot out of bed and over to the girl. The girl smiled and hugged him. That's when I got up and walked over to the two. "Namine, it's been forever! How are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine; I just came to ask you about some stuff." She said. "It involves your fiancé."

Riku's head whipped around to see me staring wide-eyed at them. "What?" I asked. Namine laughed.

"It's nothing bad I just need your help." That's when Riku noticed her enlarged belly.

"Namine… What have you been up to?" He asked. She smiled brightly.

"I'm pregnant!" She said. Then she squealed.

"Wait! You're only 17! You can't handle a child! What did Dad say?" Riku asked. I was incredibly confused.

"Oh… That's why I'm here. Dad kicked me out of the house." She said.

"Well, who's the father?" Riku asked.

"About that… He doesn't want anything to do with me… So I was wondering… If maybe, you and Sora could… Ummm… I don't know, adopt the baby after it's born?" She asked. That's what pushed me over the edge. All of a sudden the lights went blurry and the room went black. That's all I can remember.

**.Riku's POV. **

Sora collapsed onto the floor. "Shit, Sora!" I said running over to him.

"Umm… Too much shock I'm guessing? Does he even know you have a dad or sister?" Namine asked me.

"Oops… My bad…" I said blushing. I picked Sora up and set him on the bed. "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat. He'll come too eventually. So who's the father?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's Seifer…" She whispered.

"That bastard. I'll kill him." I said.

"No! I just want you and Sora to discuss what I said. About adopting the baby. Also, could you let me live here with you?" Namine asked.

"You can stay here for as long as you want. I was just wondering, how far along are you?" I asked.

"Oh! About five months. Dad didn't know I was pregnant until last week. Then he went berserk and I left. I went to Seifer's to ask him if I could stay with him and he laughed in my face. So here I am!" She said.

"Well, I'll talk to Sora about adopting to baby." I said.

"Thank you Riku! I'm sooo happy I'll be able to see my baby as it gets older." She said.

"Alright, let's just get you something to eat." I said as she nodded her head in reply.

**.Sora's POV. **

I woke up alone again and slowly got out of bed this time. I walked down the stairs thinking it was all a dream. Until I saw Riku and Namine sitting at the kitchen table eating and laughing with some of the other guests. I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Riku said cheerfully. I looked at him like he was insane.

"Huh?" I said. Riku just chuckled and pulled me into his lap.

"So, I have something we need to talk about." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. He got up, forcing me to get up, and motioned to me and Namine. We went into a more private room

"Sora, Namine wants to know if we'll adopt her baby." Riku said.

"What?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Namine, Riku's younger sister. I was wondering if you and Riku would adopt my baby." She said.

"Oh, hi, I'm S—"

"I already know you. You're all over the news." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, right…" I said blushing. She laughed a little more. "How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 17, I'll be 18 in December." She said.

"I'm 17, too! I'll be 18 in November, though." I said.

"I actually need to go see the doctor… I didn't want to go because then dad would get the bills. I haven't even checked to see if the baby was healthy." She said.

"Don't worry! We'll take you." I said.

"So does this mean you'll adopt the baby?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said getting up and hugging Namine. "We'll go find a doctor's office today." I exclaimed going to grab my keys. Namine smiled and hurried after me.

"See you Riku!" She yelled back over her shoulder.

"Bye, Namine! Bye Babe!" He yelled. Namine got into the car.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Ummm… I looked up a really good doctor in town. Her name is Aerith." She said.

"I know Aerith! She hangs out with Cloud and Leon all the time." I said. I turned out of the driveway and onto the street that would lead us to Aerith's office. When we got there no one was in the waiting room. I went up to the person behind the glass.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No, but we kn—"

"You can't see the doctor without an appointment." The woman said. That's when Aerith showed up.

"Hey Sora! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be planning a wedding?" She asked.

"I have a favor to ask you." Aerith nodded her head, "Can we see you right now?" I asked. She looked at the girl and a shocked look came over her face.

"Sora… I don't think…" She trailed off.

"Oh my god, No! She's Riku's little sister!" I said. Namine laughed.

"Alright you two, you can come on back." She said. We went over to the door and walked down the hall to a room painted pail yellow. "Miss Kuro can you lie down on the bed for me?" Namine nodded her head and with my help got up on the bed and laid down.

"Can you call me Namine? You don't have to be formal with me." She said. Aerith smiled and nodded.

"So when was the last time the doctor's checked your baby." Aerith asked.

"Umm… I never had the baby checked. I didn't want my father to find out I was pregnant." She said.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Aerith asked.

"About 5 months." She said. Aerith nodded and lifted Namine's shirt.

"This may be cold." Aerith said as she rubbed the gel onto Namine's stomach. Namine shivered. Her smile was replaced with a look of fear. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. She looked at me and smiled. Then Aerith started the machine running it over her stomach. "Well… the baby looks fine and well." She said.

"Oh thank god." Namine whispered.

"Alright, you know that you're not allowed to drink alcohol right?" She said.

"Yes." Namine answered. Aerith whipped her stomach clean.

"Then you're good to go!" She said. Namine smiled brightly and with my help got back up.

"Thank you sooo much Aerith!" She said. Aerith nodded and we went back down the hall and out of the office. I helped Namine into the car and then walked around the hood to the driver's side door. I hopped in and started the car. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. We didn't even have time to think as the other person's car swerved onto our side of the road. Then we were out like lights.

**.Riku's POV. **

It was getting late and I was wondering where Sora and Namine were. I turned on the TV and it showed a breaking news report. There was a red car horribly mangled along side of the road, and another blue one that was barely even dented.

_"As you can see, there was a major accident on twilight road. The red car appears to be owned by the one and only Sora Otokonoko, Riku Kuro's fiancé. The paramedics are working hard on getting Sora and the mysterious girl out of the car…" _The news reporter said. I thought it was a bad dream. Everything seemed to be going so wrong. Just then Leon and Cloud entered the room.

"Riku? What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"I gotta go…" I said grabbing my keys and running out the door "Sora was in an accident." Leon and Cloud ran to the car with me and hopped in. We hurried to the scene.

"Sir, you're going to have to stand back." A police officer told Leon.

"I'm his brother!" He said.

"Please let us past!" I said. A group of people was gathering around the accident. The paramedics pulled Namine out of the car. They put her on a stretcher. "Namine!" I yelled. Then they opened the Driver's side door and pulled Sora out. It was the worst thing I'd ever seen. His shoulder hade a large plate of glass through it. His head had enormous gash on it. And his nose was bleeding along with the gash and the glass wound.

"Sora!" Leon yelled and ducked under the police tape. He ran over to Sora. He didn't open his eyes or even move when Leon called his name. I ducked under and went to Namine, she had a broken leg and a fractured arm, besides that she was awake.

"Namine…" I said.

"Where's Sora? Oh god… It's my fault. He tried to swerve the side of the car I was on out of the way. He took like all of the injuries because of that. Oh my god… Is he okay?" She asked.

"I don't know…" I sobbed. I didn't want to lose either of them.

"Sir, we need to get her to the hospital." The paramedics said. I stepped back and they loaded her into the ambulance. I climb in afterward. The two ambulances left. Upon arriving at the hospital they rushed Sora into emergency surgery. Namine got sent to a casting room and they put her arm and leg into casts. She was done soon and they gave her some pain killers. Then they let her come sit with Leon, Cloud, and I in the waiting room. We sat there for a few hours until a doctor came out to inform us of his conditions.

"He's… stable. If you'd like to see him you can. It will be a little bit before he wakes up. If he wakes up soon." The doctor said. We all got up and went into Sora's hospital room. I walked up to him and knelt by his bed. I sobbed into the sheets. Namine looked at me sympathetically. She wheeled her way over to me.

"He'll be fine… I just know it." She said rubbing my back. That's when Sora shocked us all.

* * *

**A/N:** All righty! I haven't updated in a while so I just wanted to put this up. I liked this chapter, although it's getting shorter! I hope everyone likes it as much as I do. Please no flames. Please review! I haven't had hardly any reviews compared to my last story. So please be kind enough to post a review if you've read this.


	4. Riku: I dont want to be here without you

**Love isn't just a game for Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the songs I use in the chapters. Unless I say otherwise!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Riku: I don't want to be here without you.**

He flat lined. Sora's heart totally quit. Leon went into immediate action.

"Nurse!! He's flat lining!" He called down the hall. I stared at him in total shock. Namine grabbed me and started to pull me away from Sora. I yanked out of her grip as the doctor came in.

"Give me the paddles!" He said. Then Leon grabbed me. I tried to yank away but just couldn't.

"Sora!" I yelled. Then Leon dragged me out of the room. Cloud pushed Namine (Who is in a wheelchair) out of the room to wait for them to come out. I looked up to Leon who was actually crying. I started to cry too then. I grabbed onto Namine who rubbed my back and shushed me as she silently cried. "He can't die Nami! I need him!" I cried.

"I know Riku… I know…" She whispered. Then the doctor came out.

"We got him stable again. It seems he may be in a coma. I'm sorry." The doctor informed us. Leon, Cloud, Namine, and I all headed back to his room. I took one look at him and couldn't bear it. There were tubes and machines running him and keeping him breathing. As soon as I saw him I started to cry. Tears crept down my cheeks. I walked up to my one true love, my fiancé. I grabbed his hand and looked down into his youthful face. I watched him breathe slowly. Then I looked back up into those bright blue eyes. They were so beautiful. Wait? His eyes were open? I looked back into his eyes. He was alive! He wasn't in a coma!!

"Sora!" I exclaimed hugging him. "Baby! You're alive! I love you so much!" I said. He winced when I hugged him. All the tubes and stuff were starting to freak him out.

"Get a nurse!" I said. Cloud ran out the door to find a nurse. Sora started to get even more freaked out. "Sora, Sora, just calm down. We're going to get the tubes and machines off just wait a few minutes. Calm down…" I said stroking his hair back. The nurse came in and started shutting machines off. She took the tube out of his mouth. He relaxed after they did this.

"Riku? What happened to me?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital babe, you got into a car crash. You were really hurt, but now you're getting better." I said.

"Where's Namine?" He asked.

"I'm right here Sora." She said coming out from behind me.

"Namine! I'm so glad you're okay…" He whispered. He tried to get up, but fell back in major pain. "Ow! It hurts Riku! Why does it hurt so much?" He asked in a weak voice.

"I don't know babe…" I said leaning in and kissing his forehead. The doctor came in a little while later.

"Alright Mr. Otokonoko you have two hairline factures on your ribs, you broke one of your legs, you have a level one concussion, you should not use your left arm in strenuous activity. That's just about it. We can send you home here very soon." He finished, "You should definitely take it easy for the next few weeks. It will help to heal you sooner."

"Thanks Doctor." Leon said.

"If you'll come with me and fill out the paper work your brother can go home." The doctor said as Leon followed him out of the room. I put my forehead to Sora's. He stared up at me with big, bright, blue eyes.

"Sora, you scared the living shit out of me." I said while stroking his hair. He closed his eyes and giggled. "I'm not joking!" I said.

"I know! I'm just glad you were so concerned for me." He whispered hoarsely. I smiled at him, and then I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Cloud smiled as Leon returned.

"Alright! Break it up you two." Leon said. I got back up. Sora sat up a little more, his face contorting in pain.

"Ahh…" He hissed. "It hurts so bad!" He said tears welling up in his eyes.

"We'll get something for that Sora, don't worry. Let's just get you home." I said. He nodded. Leon went out to find the doctor. He found him and asked for a prescription pain killer. The doctor wrote one out and he came back.

"They're sending someone in here to help us get Sora into a wheelchair. We may need something to cover with, because the paparazzi are swarming the parking lot and some are in the lobby waiting for us." Leon said.

"Ugh… They can be annoying at times… Until they come with the wheelchair let's check what's on TV." I said. I picked up the remote and pressed the power button. The TV flickered to life. I was on a news station.

"_These are a few pictures of the crash that the fiancé of the famous Riku Kuro had earlier today. He is currently in the hospital—"_

I flicked to a different news station.

"_Sora Otokonoko, Riku Kuro's fiancé, was in a car crash earlier today. Currently he has been hospitalized, for the latest updates on the couple and their upcoming wedding, and information on Sora's condition check out our web—"_

I pressed the power button again, making the TV turn off. "Is everyone talking about my crash? Are they all keeping tabs on our wedding?" Sora asked in surprised.

"I suppose." I replied as my phone vibrated in my pocket and started playing one of the songs we recently recorded. "Riku here, talk to me." I answered.

"_Riku! Oh my god! We just heard about Sora, is he okay?" _Axel's voice rang through the speaker of my phone.

"Ax, he's fine, and who's we?" I asked.

"_Just about everyone who you let stay in your house last night. Especially Roxas and Kairi. They're basically freaking out about it. I think Rox was about to cry when he heard the news."_

"Well, he's going to be home soon, so don't worry. Well, I have to go, I'll see you later Axel. Bye." I said.

"_Bye."_ Axel said before cutting off the conversation. I closed my phone.

"Sora, Roxas was basically crying when he heard you were in the hospital." I said. Sora grinned.

"I'm loved!" He said sarcastically.

"Of course you are babe, we love you." I said sweeping an arm out to the people in the room, "Especially me." I said in a whisper kissing his lips. He giggled. We pulled apart as the nurse came in with a wheelchair for Sora.

"Sora Otokonoko?" She said.

"That's me." Sora replied.

"Hey!! You're the singer from that band!" She said pointing at me.

"That's me!" I said.

"Can I get your autograph, my daughter would be sooo happy!" She said.

"Sure." I said grabbing a piece of paper and a pan off of the table near Sora's bed.

"What's your daughter's name?" I asked.

"Her name is Claire." The nurse said. I wrote out a brief saying with my autograph. Then the nurse thanked me and began helping me get Sora into the wheelchair.

"Could you possibly get some security to get the paparazzi out of the way?" I asked.

"Sure, It'll take a few minutes." The nurse said before leaving. Sora sighed. I smiled at him. The nurse returned in about 10 minutes to tell us we could go.

We walk out of the room, me pushing Sora, and Leon pushing Namine. The paparazzi try to swarm around us and take pictures but the security denies them the access. As we get to our car. I put Sora into the backseat along with Namine and the wheelchairs in the trunk. The Leon, Cloud and I jump in front for a cramped ride home. Namine Leaned her head back on the seat while Sore did the same. They both were almost fully asleep by the time we carried them into the house. I tucked Namine into a bed in one of the guest rooms that would now belong to her. Then I tucked Sora into our bed before lightly kissing his forehead and closing the door. I had been a hectic day for everyone. We'll just leave it at that…

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap!! I'm sorry it took me so long. I had tons of homework and a huge writers block. It's also very short and crappy... Please do not flame!! I'm very thankful for the reviews I am getting though!! 

**-gives cookies to reviewers-** Also I am looking for a beta!! Please apply if you think you could help me... thanks!

You guys deserve those. lol. Please review, thanks for reading!


End file.
